


Alone

by lupiinikeiju



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupiinikeiju/pseuds/lupiinikeiju
Summary: All seven of them are alone. They have always been alone.





	Alone

_Alone_ in the moon, with no one to keep the crushing loneliness away.

_Alone_ in front of the mirror, words getting stuck in my throat.

_Alone_ in the flashing light of the cameras, surrounded by nothing but rumors.

_Alone_ in the mausoleum, with the dead screaming things into my ears.

_Alone_ in the Apocalypse, with no hope of ever getting back home.

_Alone_ in the afterlife, with no one but one being able to see me.

_Alone_ in the sound-proof tank, screaming at someone, anyone to help me.

And one cruel man who _let all this happen to his children._


End file.
